The University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences (UAMS) is requesting a planning grant to allow the Arkansas Cancer Research Center (ACRC) to become competitive for a Cancer Center Core Grant. The ACRC has as major goals providing state-of-the-art cancer research and treatment to the. citizens of Arkansas and surrounding states. The major goals of the planning period are to double the physical size of the ACRC and develop guidelines for use of research space, develop and expand basic and clinical research programs, foster interactions between basic and clinical scientists, expand clinical programs in Radiation Oncology, Neuro Oncology, and Gynecologic oncology. Major research programs will be hematological malignancies, hormones and cancer, aging and cancer, neuro oncology, and energy and cancer. Five shared resources including flow cytometry, cell sorting and laser -image analysis, cytogenetics and molecular genetics, molecular biology, tumor triage, tumor bank and cytokine assay, and biostatics and clinical trials. Outreach programs and cancer prevention programs will initially be aimed at rural Black and elderly populations. Arkansas is centered in an area with no NCI Cancer Centers in its proximity so the ACRC has had and will continue to have a major impact on the region.